


i might be flying

by doggiegutz (pubbie)



Series: VENT BABY [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, vent - Freeform, vent haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubbie/pseuds/doggiegutz
Summary: Uhh yeah this is vent, I wrote this at one am yayyyyy!I'm tired
Series: VENT BABY [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i might be flying

Softly, I wandered into the hall, my entrace dispersing into nothingness as I emerged fully. Funny, that's how I feel; I had never figured I'd end up in a situation such as this one.

A figure, they stood a few meters ahead of me. They were shadowy; perhaps even, humanoid. I'm scared, yet I just stare, a soft smirk appearing on my lips. This figure, they will guide me, I can feel it.

The end, it appears so close, yet far; far yet close? I wish I could tell, all i know is that we are approaching it.

As I walk large steps beside the shadow's somewhat soft, floaty small steps, I notice the environment around me. There is a soft breeze along the path we walk and yet, the walls which separate the path from the rest reveal a chaotic environment, a land of storms, blades and blood.

It was disgusting.

Alas, there was but one good thing in said land; the greatest. I smirked as I stared off into the distance, a glimmer of light, such a miniscule object in the vast and terrifying land, yet it brought me so much joy.

Perhaps what I am doing is wrong, what if I were to rethink my decision... Ah- It seems I am too late; the shadow halted abruptly as I almost took a step forward, a step into the chaotic land which would tear a scumbag like me into pieces.

The shadow noticed my hesitation. They silently, yet clearly, told me that this fate did not have to be mine. This option is only one of million, yet I hushed them; this option was the only one which feels correct.

They are wrong, this fate is for me, and if it means I can be with the soft glimmer of light; I care not about being torn apart by the surroundings. This is my fate, and to my fate I shall go.

I stepped forward, waving farewell to the shadow as it silently disappeared. Practically dissolving into nothing. The static winds and waves of the area ahead are all I can hear, I feel as if I could rip out my eardrums, yet the sound is bringing me great peace.

I step forward, my leg being shredded by the harsh land; this is what feels right. Pushing my body forward with my remaining leg, I emerge. This landscape is something I know I cannot survive in, yet I wish to be in it. The light, it's just ahead; I reach out, my body becoming more bloody and mangled as the winds and waves thrash it into pieces.

Softly, the light embraces me; calmness, a newfound emotion, this is how I feel. I wish to remain this way forever, yet I know that will not come true.

Nonetheless, I'll savour this, my frayed thoughts and demolished body will forever remember the feeling of this light.


End file.
